Ending a Perfect Race Sunday The Right Way
by Nals
Summary: Another race Sunday, another win. The weekend has been exhausting, but before he can think it's over, what more is in store for Lightning McQueen? SalQueen; rating shows all.


_About time I got a SalQueen Fluff up for you guys? xD Yes, Thanks **Mere **and **Pancake**, for reminding me about this! x3 I expect you both to review this first, as well as **anon**, **Dark Love Fire**, and I think **pizzachic** also requested this. xD_

_It's really odd that there are _so few_ SalQueen fluffies out there, considering they're the most dominant couple out there. Not MaterLightning, not FinnHolley, not MaterHolley, not even Lightnesco, but SalQueen themselves. :) Not even Mardrigo, Marlesco or Emilesco can take over what those two have gone through in the last half-decade. ^-^ En enjoy, my readers, and beware! xD_

* * *

It had been an exhausting yet triumphant race Sunday. He, Mater and his team had done well once again, earning 25 more points to their standings and keeping up their place at the top of NASCAR's score board. He'd just arrived at the luxury hotel room where he and his relatively new girlfriend were staying, at luxurious, opulent Los Angeles.

They were just around eight months into their relationship, and he'd already brought her to race weekends to watch. Although she didn't prefer the ruffians at the garages, she still kept her interest in racing, and, of course, rooted for him in every race. But that wasn't all; on some nights when they'd take a quiet drive around, secrets ensued and loved made readily available in her 996. His racing car was neither registered or even made for the road.

It was a wonder that it had been Lightning's first time to make love to anyone, and the act had been wondrous for both of them. She wasn't one to back down and be such a sweet little girl to and for him, no; both played their parts equally instead of the usual alpha-male bit.

The lights were dim, and the room had been plunged into darkness. He wondered where she was, and why it was dark. The door's locking mechanism clicked as he shut the door, approaching the bed.

"Sally?" he called. "Babe?"

Suddenly, silently, two arms slid around his neck, hands massaging his tired shoulders gently as they did. A sigh escaped his lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed, pressing into her hold and feeling her length along his. He bit his lip as her hands slid down to his chest, his belly, down to his hips, palms and fingertips pressing gently. He gave a low moan as he felt her hands on his hips, her palms making painfully slow, circular motions that made him sway gently. He whispered her hame, soft and beautiful, tasting like warm sunshine on his skin. She chuckled and he turned in her hold. His arms were around her then, lips as slow and sensual on hers as her hands on his hips.

She chuckled as she pulled away, their clouded gazes meeting. "Hi," she murmured.

His lips curled back in a grin as his hands moved to her lower back. "Hi."

"Did you boys get drunk again?" she asked, smiling eyes mockingly suspicious.

He laughed low. "No." He crushed her to him, but didn't lock their lips. "I wanted to be sober for tonight."

"Ooh," she squeaked at him. "Someone wants a hot night."

He chuckled. "I almost couldn't wait this afternoon," he told her. "Waiting for a little service was…excruciating for me."

She laughed gently, her hands on his chest now, his red racing jacket, covered with his sponsors, slid with her hands as the pair moved op and down. "It was?"

"Yeah," he breathed as she pressed her lips to his.

In the same heartbeat she unzipped his jacket all the way, her hands meeting his clothed shoulders and sliding up and down his ecru shirtfront. He moaned, frowning, at the rising pleasure. She stripped him of his jacket, then his shirt, leaving him half-naked, and his head reeled as he gasped at the way her cold hands met his warm, broad shoulders. He only needed to take a step back for his legs to buckle and have him stumble to the bed. She straddled his legs as she kissed him, her fingertips onto his skin. He sat back, his weight on his hands, as she kissed him. She didn't seem to mind this.

He hadn't expected her to act this way tonight, or on any other night, for that matter. He hadn't expected her to be so dominant. But any way she wanted him or wanted to take him, he was hers and hers alone, and he knew it.

To his surprise, her hands slide to grasp his wrists, making him sit up. Yet, the action wasn't without importance; she forced his warm palms to her breasts, the pale blue sheer fabric making the view seem like a dream, her stare at him unwavering as he massaged them in wonder. Oddly enough, her beautiful green eyes were full of lust, and this turned him on all the more.

She then slipped off her nightgown, leaving her in just a noticeable but scant black piece of lingerie she must've bought, because he'd never seen it before.

"Oh, God," he managed as he stared at her beautiful body.

"Like what you see?" she asked slyly, smilingly, as her arms slid around his neck, her chest pressing against his.

"Oh, yeah," he snarled in a whisper, and he crushed his lips to hers fiercely, his hands gripping her sexy, rounded ass. She moaned in reply as he kneaded the cheeks that were only a dream before. His fingers slid in, following the black, silken fabric and finding her opening, now slightly wet. She gave another sound as his fingertips lightly traced the sensitive skin. The sound of her sweet, low moans in his ears, as well as the feel of her getting hot on his body, turned him on, and suddenly, his pants were a little too tight on him.

Soon, she tired of this, and she pulled away. Her hand moved to the fly of his pants to find his hardened member. He gave a squeak-like sound, his lower body jerking in an automatic response.

"Ooh, someone's excited," she growled as she opened his pants, revealing the second to last thing they needed tonight. And before he could react, she bent down.

"Sal—oh, Sally!" he groaned as she sucked him, hand and mouth moving as one. His face screwed up at the intensity of the pleasure she was making him feel. Instinctively, he bucked his hips continuously, pushing the beat faster than she'd intended for, as he lay back onto the covers, begging for more.

Disappointment flooded him as she released him, gasping like he was. She licked her lips—another sexy movement that made his head spin—as she faced him again.

Wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated his head as he fought to keep his lids from sliding shut in the haze. She looked like a dark angel with smoldering green eyes and a hot body, sent to torment him, and with each second he used to caress every contour of her perfect curves wit his eyes, the more he wanted her, and the more he wanted her to screw him.

As she straddled his stomach, his hands moved over her thighs, her hips, her impeccable ass. He couldn't reach her breasts, though, and it was to his dismay. It was agonizing, waiting for her to move on.

"God, Sal, just get on with it!" he snapped at her, blue eyes wild and desperate. She only chuckled before stripping before him. He only watched her, breathless, speechless, as she danced in front of him. It didn't matter that there wasn't music. It didn't matter that they'd started. All that was on his mind now was her, and all he wanted now was to enjoy her. This was one way of doing both.

He jerked his pants off at her clipped order, as well as the rest of his apparel, and scrambled to the pillows at the headboard. She climbed atop him once more, her long brown locks flicking behind her as she threw them back, and traced his outlines slightly, fingertips brushing his long, blonde hair out of his eyes. She liked doing that to him, he remembered, even during sweet moments.

In another moment she grasped his warm member, brushing his tip to her opening. He could feel her, smooth and slippery; she was wet and more than ready, even without his help. She then let him slide inside her, and he threw his head back with an intense groan. She was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him. His head whirled, and she started was nice, but it was far too slow for Lightning McQueen, a man born for the fast lane.

As she moved, he, too, jerked his hips upward, thrusting into her fast and hard, and she gasped.

"Oh, Stickers," she groaned out, hard, loud and slow.

"Sal-Sally," he whispered as he lay back onto the cushions, white-hot pleasure surging through his nerves, sending them to hypersensitivity and tickling his mind. "Oh, my Sally…"

They moved in unison, and as she came with shrieks of his name, she stopped as he felt her tighten even more around him, her muscles rippling with spasms. She bent over him, gasping.

"It's not over for me yet," he snarled, lust making him fierce, and he crushed his lips to hers as his hips bucked again.

"My…oh, my Lightning!" she chocked on cries and gasps as he pushed on, the tempo accelerating as he felt the sweet agony that promised relief fall away to his peak.

"S-Sally!" he called out, intense groans following as he pushed one last time into her. He threw his head back as he choked on breaths, fighting to feel and to cherish everything, knowing it would fall away in just seconds. Colors and nothingness flashed under his closed lids, then everything fell into silence.

"Ka-chow," he managed, voice rough and tired, as she lay on his front, also breathing hard. "I feel like I've just been in a race!"

She chuckled, her head rising to meet his gaze. Her green eyes looked weary, but he could see the light of amusement in them. "Me too, I think."

He was confused at first; she didn't look the least exhausted. She, after all, just sat on him while he did the work. He recounted she'd come twice tonight, but he knew that wasn't it. And then, the confusion fell away to chuckling as he realized her prize inside her, one he'd just given.

"I love you," he told her breathlessly, kissing her hair.

"And I you," she replied lovingly, kissing the spot above his heart.

* * *

_Oh, and that sheer fabric thing is a semi-transparent cloth. :) Please don't forget that. x:_

_Thanks **Pancake**, for reminding me about that last part! x3 I wasn't thinking straight!_


End file.
